


Dinner, Part Two

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, musings, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli takes Tauriel and Kíli out for dinner. Other people have issues with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two, as promised.  
> Enjoy and leave comments!  
> Unbetaed.

The family sitting at the table next to theirs was clearly offended by what they had just witnessed.

Kíli could see it in their faces, or rather in the face of the woman who was in her late forties, with fake breasts, peroxide blonde hair and a face that definitely underwent too much plastic surgery. Her husband sat there with a neutral expression and the kids, a boy and a girl in their early teens, looked rather confused and curious.

“I can't believe they let people like this eat here, it's disgusting” the woman remarked. Kíli got furious. “People like what?” He asked her. He could feel Tauriel's hand on his arm. “Kíli, please, don't make a scene,” she whispered, smiling apologetically at the family. Luckily, Fíli came to his aid. “Sorry, Tauriel, but Kíli is right. We deserve an answer. What do you mean with ' _people like this'?”_

The man, slightly overweight with blond-hair-turning-grey in his early fifties, sent a warning glance at his wife and shook his head. “Nothing, my wife just thought out loud. We didn't mean any offense.” However, this comment seemed to infuriate his wife. “Of course, as always, you are backing out, Carl. Could I ever count on you in my life to support me? No, you just simply ignore the things you don't like.” Now, she turned again towards Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel.

“Working class people like you and your friend who don't know how to behave in a place like this and people like the little whore you two brought along!” Kíli couldn't believe his ears. Did this woman really call their girlfriend and the mother of their child a whore? This remark seemed to anger Tauriel as well. “Excuse me, what did you say about my boyfriends and me?” she wanted to know. The woman raised her eyebrow. “You understood me pretty well... whore.”

Kíli was shocked and glanced questioningly at his brother, they couldn't let this woman get away with this, they needed to act. He could see that Fíli seemed to agree, slightly nodding. But before they could do anything, Tauriel laughed humourlessly and shook her head. “I can't believe that we have to endure insults from intolerant people like you when all we wanted to do tonight was to go out and celebrate my pregnancy. And, yes, it's exactly as you assume: I don't know who the father is, it could be either one of them. So, now please don't bother us any longer!” Saying that she turned her attention back to the menu.

Kíli was impressed. _It seems to be true what they say about redheads,_ he thought, _they are not only very passionate in bed but also really have a temper_. He sent a triumphant look at that woman, then started to peruse the menu as well, hoping that he would never be on the receiving end of Tauriel's anger.

 


End file.
